callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomahawk
The Tomahawk is a new weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is similar to the Throwing Knife, for it also has a one-hit-kill ability and it has a similar reticule. The Tomahawk's cross-hair is circular with two lines coming out of it. The Tomahawk appears to travel in a much straighter line, meaning the player does not need to compensate for gravity as much as in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Unlike the throwing knife, the tomahawk always bounces off walls and floors when thrown, making ricochet kills a more likely possibility. It is used in Sticks and Stones as a weapon that resets the victim's score to 0 (known as bankruptcy) if hit, and will award the player with 10 points. It costs . In Multiplayer, the Tomahawk takes up the lethal grenade slot. It is heavier than the Throwing Knife in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, ''meaning it will drop a lot quicker then the Throwing Knife, but because is has more weight on the head it can actually be thrown ''farther that a throwing knife. Trivia *It is possible to kill 2 enemies with the Tomahawk, if the Tomahawk skims the backs of the enemies. *This is the weapon the player uses in the beginning of "Rebirth," although Reznov calls it a "hatchet." Instead of being a throwing weapon, it is used in a melee fashion like the knife. *Extra XP is awarded for scoring a headshot with the Tomahawk. *On each side of the head of the Tomahawk, the words "M. Striker" are visibly engraved. *In the Wager Match game mode Sticks and Stones, the Tomahawk gives a lot less points to the player than the Crossbow or Ballistic Knife. This was most likely done for balancing purposes as the Tomahawk bankrupts (or completely erases opponents score) the enemy player, and they did not want people to only use the Tomahawk. *If the Scavenger perk is equipped, the player won't need to pick up the Tomahawk after the player throws it, they can just walk over the fallen enemy and it will be restocked like all other ammo; if not, the player needs to pick it up from the scavenger pack of their victim to restock. *Tomahawks can destroy enemy RC-XDs. *Thrown Tomahawks will glow yellow if the player can pick them up. *The Tomahawk is in the 'Lethal' section, and although not a grenade, benefits from Warlord Pro nonetheless. *Equipping the tomahawk (holding down the right bumper on the Xbox360, and R2 on the PS3) before climbing a ladder allows the player to engage a target at the top of the ladder where he/she would normally be helpless. It is possible to do this with all lethal grenades, but most easily executed with the tomahawk. *Due to the Tomahawk's ability to bounce it will never stick in a wall or ceiling. *The "Bank Shot" medal is awarded to players who kill by bouncing a tomahawk off of a surface and into an enemy. *The Tomahawk is capable of taking down attack helicopters and other killstreaks. *Oddly enough, the Tomahawk can only melee in the Campaign, but in Multiplayer it can only be thrown. *When preparing the Tomahawk to fire, (holding down the bumper/trigger) the player's character model will use the grenade cooking animation. Gallery File:Towmahawk_kill_icon.png|The killfeed icon (bottom icon). File:Sticksandstonestomaaewk.png|A player getting a kill with the Tomahawk in Sticks and Stones. File:Tomahawkfloored.png|The Tomahawk as it appears in-game. Videos thumb|500px|left 500px|left Gallery Category:Articles to be expanded